Dark Slave
by magicksparkle
Summary: A young girl, battling depression, sought out release and in a last attempt to save her own skin, reached out with her mind to find a response. She traveled to the Carpathian mountains with her new friends and undergoes a conversion when it is revealed that she may be of the Dragonseeker line. She has only to wait until her own Lifemate finds her.
1. Chapter 1

I twisted the stick, causing my windshield wipers to speed up, for the raid came pouring down. It was three in the morning and there were yet to be other drivers on the road. I knew this part of town well and knew I had a few hours before the early risers would be on the road. I pulled over as I made it to the center of the overpass. I heaved a heavy sigh and climbed up onto the ledge. The lightning flashed above her and I was soaked to the bone. Thunder boomed and made me shiver. Fear shot through me but behind that fear was a sense of relief, a sense of peace. I was ready for this. I sucked in a mouth full of air and let go. I jumped into the open air. I held my breath, unsure of what was to come, what would hit first? Would my death be instant? Would I suffer? Had I not suffered enough? I felt tears fly from my eyes, ripped from my car by the wind.

"What have you done?" I opened my eyes and a man stood, well floated, in front of me. I seemed to be suspended in mid air.

"How? Am I dead?"

"No. Why do you make an attempt on your life?"

"I do not deserve to live. My soul is blackened with sin."

"You know nothing of such things." he said, his voice sharp.

"Please, let me die."

"I can not. In fact, now that I know you, you can not be left alone. You will have to come with me."

"You are kidnapping me? My parents do not have money to spend on ransoms."

"Hmm, your thinking is wrong. I could not, would not, hurt you. I am going to keep you safe, if that means keeping you safe from yourself then so be it. We lowered together and I ran from the man, where had he come from? What did he want? I climbed up the hill to make it back to my car. I slammed the door and locked the doors before starting the engine.

"Where do you think you can go?"

"Ahh!" I spun in my chair and screamed. He was sitting beside me. He had silver eyes, they were piercing and bright. His hair hung down his back, it was loose but it was also dry. How did that happen? The rain was really coming down.

"Are you done?" He raised one eyebrow as if he had little time for such things.

"Done? Done freaking out when some guy appears in my car? when you floated? when you...How did you get up here before me?

"Yes, are you done?"

"Maybe." I said, my voice lowering. What now?

"Now, you come with me."

"Were to?"

"My home."

"Where is that?"

"right now it is that way." He pointed north and I simply nodded. He opened the door and left the car and walked over to my side. I locked the door but he opened it none the less. He reached out and grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. "I will carry you, perhaps it is best if you close your eyes so you do not fear." I closed my eyes as he scooped me up into his arms and I did not open them again until we were on solid ground.

"Hello Sivamet." He greeted as a woman made her way outside.

"You brought a female here?" Her voice held a slight bit of anger.

"I found her alone."

"So you brought her here? A human, Gregori?"

"She reached out."

"What?"

"Her mind, she reached out and brushed against mine. I am sure she was unaware." The woman smiled after a look of understanding took her.

"My name is Savannah, That is Gregori, my husband, I am sure he did not introduce himself." She smiled. I looked up at Gregori and nodded. What did he mean I reached out? My mind? What does that mean? "You are most welcome here-" She paused and I looked over at her, she was waiting. For what? Oh, my name…

"Daniel."

"Daniel, I like that name."

"It is nothing pretty like Savannah."

"My name is not all that pretty, but thank you. Do come in, are you hungry?"

"No thank you." I said, not wanting to impose.

"Yes you are, you need not lie to us." Gregori commented before pushing me forward toward the house. I shook my head.

"I am not lying. I do not need food."

"You are lying, just get inside, it is raining and it's taking more power to keep us all dry." Dry? I looked at the two and they were dry, I was dry. How can that be? "If you go inside I can explain it, now for someone who was about to take her own life you seem very hesitant now."

"You tried to do what?" Savannah asked, concern in her voice.

"She jumped from an overpass. She meant to kill herself. Now can we please go inside?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Savannah led them inside and through the house to a living room.

"Please sit. I wish to discuss a couple things with you."

"Yes sir." I sat obediently, knowing nothing else to do.

"Why have you decided to kill yourself?"

"I am worthless. I have no purpose. I treated people so terribly. I am not deserving of life."

"You can change." Savannah said before handing me a glass of juice.

"I tried to change. I became a slave to them. Doing whatever they needed doing. I know though, that I can not atone for my sins."

"Gregori, we have to help her."

"Do you have family?"

"That's who I was running from sir."

"Well, we will have to contact them."

"No. It is better that they think me dead."

"Are you sure that that is what you want?"

"Yes, please, just let me go in silence, fade away into shadows for them." Gregori exchanged a glance with Savannah and nodded his ascent.

"We leave in a few days."

"Yes sir."

"Savannah and I must go out this night. Will you be safe here by yourself?"

"Umm, yeah I guess."

"You must not harm yourself."

"I won't." I held up my hands in defeat and Gregori grasped my wrist. Several scars showed up in contrast with my skin. One wrist had scabs from fresh cuts. He flashed a look at Savannah who came over to investigate as well and I heard her soft intake of breath.

"Baby, why?" her voice barely above a whisper.

"Self punishment." I shrugged my shoulders at them but Gregori was not amused.

"We will discuss this when we return."

"Yeah well, not much to tell." I sat back down and watched as they departed, Savannah looking back at me one last time before leaving the house to be closely followed by Gregori. who stopped to give me one final warning.

"If you leave, I will find you. Wherever you may think to run, I will find you." His voice did not raise, change tone, or drop octaves, it was flat. A promise. "That is is." He said and left. I shivered on the couch and looked around the room, it was modestly decorated as if they did not spend much time here but they owned the place and wanted it to look lived in. I noticed there were no pictures on the walls, no paintings hung, no family photo in a nice frame. The color scheme was mainly beiges and some earthy browns. There were an abundant amount of candles though, they smelled nice but looked homemade. They were big and bulky. I explored the kitchen and found the dishes were dust covered, not touched for several days. What did they eat? I opened the fridge and saw there was juice in the fridge and some fruit in the drawer as if they only snacked. How did they survive? They were pretty skinny, so maybe they did just snack. I mean, she was skinny, he was built like an ox. I looked down at my own figure and sighed. I was overweight, nothing anyone would look at for a second. I was the ugly friend. I found myself wondering around the house and when I came to the bathroom I found the same thin coating of dust, did they not go to the bathroom? Maybe they were visiting and they just got there today? Was I interrupting a honeymoon? Vacation? Oh my god, what kind of person was I?

" _You are fine little one. You have interrupted nothing important. I am glad we were here to save you. Calm yourself."_ Gregori's voice found its way into my head. Maybe I was going crazy. Where were my meds? Back at my car in my purse… Could I go get them? They were only a few miles away. It would mean hours of walking though and the storm raged on outside. " _Do not leave the house. I will retrieve your bag."_ I frowned at his words. Was I not allowed to ever leave? Was I a prisoner now? What was I going to do now? I ran to the door and wrenched it open. Rain hit me in the face and I ran out into the night. I had to taste freedom. They would return soon so I had to think. Did I really want to go with them? Did I have a choice? He could have me thrown in jail for attempting suicide. I owed him my services. I stood in the yard, my feet sinking into the mud. I felt it soak into my shoes and cringed at the feeling. I watched the cars go by, the drivers never once looking at the house, did they not see it? It was like they avoided looking at the house. I waved at one who stopped at the stop sign at the corner but he did not seem to see me either. I waited for what seemed like an hour before Savannah and Gregori returned. They materialised out of nowhere and walked up the sidewalk to greet me.

"I was sure I told you not to leave the house. I specifically told you to stay inside." Gregori said through clenched teeth. He was angry. Why? Was it because I would track in water? So would he, right?

"I told you to stay inside for your safety." He said. He loomed over me, his voice menacing. I backed away, one foot stuck too deep in mud causing me to fall backwards. My but hit grass but my arms went back to catch me and slipped on the wet grass, making me slide back and hit my head on the ground. Gregori swooped down and picked me up and walked to the front door that seemed to open on its own accord. Savannah followed close behind, muttering about whether I was alright or if I twisted something. I tried to move my hand and pain shot up through my arm from my wrist.

"Oh, you did hurt yourself." She said as she watched my face contort with pain.

"You could have avoided this if you had stayed inside like you were told." Gregori said, matter of factly. Savannah punched his shoulder as he put me down on the couch and he turned to her. Love shone through his eyes but he seemed to snarl at her. She laughed and walked away to go change. Change...I was muddy. I tried to stand up, not wanting to stain the couch but one hand held me down.

"You need not worry about the couch. It will clean. Stay still. He examined my wrist and bent it several different directions. I winced in pain but he seemed to be checking if it was busted. I seemed to blink and the pain was gone. I moved my own wrist and it moved as if I never twisted it. "You may go shower now and I will set out some clothes for you. You may have your bag after you have cleaned yourself." He pulled my bag from behind him and I grabbed at it. "After your shower." He repeated and pointed down the hall.

I found an empty bedroom and found that it had its own bathroom, I expected dust but the dust that was there earlier was gone. Had I imagined it? I blasted hot water in the shower and stood under it to feel it cascading down on me. It seems to loosen tight muscles and I felt my worries slip away. I washed quickly and when I got out of the shower I found candles were lit in the bathroom, giving off a peaceful smell. There were two towels waiting for me and I toweled off while wrapping my hair up in the other towel. I left the bathroom to find a pair of jeans and a t shirt. There was a pair of panties and bra. I blushed as I thought of Gregori picking up these items. I threw on the clothes and sought them out again, only to find them back in the livingroom. Savannah's wet hair hung down her back. Gregori was standing in front of the couch which now showed no signs of mud or water damage. How did they do that?

"Here. I do ask that you go through your purse to make sure everything is there. Also, I will have to see that there are no weapons." Gregori said as he handed me my purse. I looked at it, it was dry so I turned the bag upside down and dumped the contents. Several medicine bottles fell out and pens and bits of paper. My phone fell to the floor and the back and battery popped out. I shoved the phone back in the bag, along with the papers but I sorted through my medicine until I found my meds.

"What are those honey?" Savannah asked as I opened the bottles and took out what I needed for my evening dosage.

"My antipsychotics, antidepressants, and a sleeping aid to combat insomnia." I explained and help up each pill.

"Why do you need these pills?"

"I went off the handle a couple years ago and I never recovered. My father used to beat the hell out of me so I have authority issues, like I hate them but I will do what I am told or I will be punished sort of feeling. I was mercilessly made fun of all my childhood and bullied everyday so the carefree me disappeared and now I am me, a depressed twenty five year old with mental issues. I also hear voices."

"Voices?" Gregori asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Do not worry, they never tell me to hurt others, not that I would, but they tell me how worthless I am, how I do not deserve to live, that I am useless, a failure."

"I am a dr. where I come from, perhaps I could help?"

"Where are you from?"

"Europe. Romania."

"Oh, did you go to school forever to become a dr over there?"

"I studied for many years, yes."

"alright, if you think you can help."

"I can try. I promise nothing."

"Of course, of course. I do not expect a miracle to happen." Gregori smiled at me and I could not help but stare at his canines, they were longer than is usual for humans.

"I will ask that you do not take those." He said as he pointed at my pills in my hand.

"I need them, these keep the voices away, I heard a voice earlier so I know I need this one."

"If you hear voices, come tell me right away. I will help you sleep if you wish."

"Are you going to knock me out?"

"Nothing that drastic. Do you want my aid in sleeping this night?"

"I would hate to bother you."

"Heh, you are no bother little one. I can do no other than help you."

"Then I would love help. Usually I am up until four or five in the morning and sleep until almost noon. "

"You will find that Savannah and I are nocturnal beings, so we sleep all day and rise as the sun sets. If you need us, we will be in that room," He pointed to a door at the end of the hall. "You will have to knock very loudly, we are deep sleepers. You are welcome to sleep the day away as we do. We leave in three days. We will return to Europe and you are to come with us. We will keep you safe."

"I do not have a passport-"

"You do not need one."

"You are going to smuggle me into a country?

"You are not going to return here."

"Oh." I said, the finality hit me. Was I ready to start over? new life? Yes. I smiled at the couple before me and handed over my medication. Gregori disposed of it and returned to find Savannah braiding my hair. She made elegant braids and had the hair up before too long.

"You look lovely, now please, go into the kitchen and make yourself something."

"Did you want anything?"

"We ate when we went out, thank you." Savannah said cheerfully. I went to the kitchen and found pasta made in the fridge, vegetables, but no meats. That was fine with me. I grabbed the pasta and some juice and sat down in the kitchen to eat, not wanting to eat in front of them. I washed my dishes and placed them in the dish rack and sat back down to take stock of everything. I was leaving the united states with people I just met, I was getting the help I needed, I should be happy, but instead I was scared. I was terrified of Gregori. Savannah seemed nice but Gregori looked like he could kill you and not think twice about it. I leaned my head against my hands and slowly closed my eyes.

"Daniel?" Savannah called from the door. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to stand up but stumbled over the chair and fell over. "Daniel!" Gregori strode across the room and picked me up.

"Why did you not say you were tired?" He snapped. He carried me to my room and placed me on the bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin.

"I did not think I was that tired." I whispered as I curled up beneath the blankets. I fell asleep and had no dreams that night.

I woke shortly before noon to find the house empty. No, not empty, they were asleep in that room. I glanced down the hall at the door. What did one do in someone else's house? Do I clean? I wandered through the house and besides putting my dishes away, the dust was gone and the floors swept, there was no cleaning needed. I found myself in the library and I chose a few books to read, some were historical fiction and some were fantasy. I sat there and read all day, unsure of what else to do and I drifted off while doing so. That was where Gregori found me that evening.

"Daniel. It is time to rise." I woke slowly, not wanting to be awake but you did not disobey Gregori. I followed him to the living room where he sat me down.

"I spoke to someone very important about you and he insisted we leave right away to introduce you to him."

"I am so sorry for interrupting your vacation."

"You are not interrupting a vacation,, we were actually sent to find people like you."

"Broken?"

"No. Now, we leave tonight, are you certain you do not wish to let your family know anything?"

"Yes, I am sure." This was it, I was out of here, I could have a new start, a new life. One without heartache. I could leave my past behind, would they allow that? they seemed nice, they seemed like good people. Would they treat me well? They have so far, but that was a fault of mine. I was often too trusting. Was I making a grave mistake? Was I wrong to hope for a new life?

"Then we shall move quickly." Savannah said with a firm voice, something about the tone suggested there was never any going back, that I may never set foot on United States soil again. "That is the most possible outcome."

"I am set." I said and grabbed my bag. Gregori led us outside and a car drove up to the sidewalk. It was sleek and elegant. A black sports model. I sat in the back with Savannah while Gregori took the front with the driver. Tears slid down my face as I watched the miles fly by. Savannah tried to strike up conversation but failed miserably every time. I was not in the mood. I was in the mood to self mutilate but I kind of figured these people would not put up with it. I choked back a sob and saw Gregori's head snap around to look at me.

"Stop the car." He said and the car came to a somewhat unsafe stop. He jumped out of the car and opened my door. This was it, he was going to kick me out. "Never." He said and walked me away from the car. He sat me on a tree trunk and Savannah followed, concern on her face.

"What is the matter?"

"Something dark is in her mind. I am going to try to drive it out."

"In my mind?"

"You are unnaturally depressed. I am going to drive out the darkness." He squatted in front of me and made it so his eyes were level with mine. My eyes closed and I felt something warm inside me, besides it being chilly out, I felt warm. My depression slowly ebbed until it was gone. I nearly waved as it was driven back. I felt tears well up in my eyes and i tried to open my eyes to let them out but my kids would not open. I tried to pull away but my body would not move.

"Help." I said, hoping someone would hear.

"How is it you are aware?" Gregori's voice seemed to float in my head.

"What? Aware?"

"You have a strong, guarded mind."

"Is that good? Am I faulty?"

"You have strong psychic powers. Maybe those voices you heard were thoughts of others." I opened my eyes and stared into the eyes of Gregori, they held me, enthralled me. I could not look away, I felt a sense of peace overcome me, I was free from the hatred. I was free from the feelings of doubt or misery, but I was not relieved from the guilt of my past. I still commited many crimes.

"Was she?"

"There was a stain of darkness, which I removed, but she has strong psychic ability to the point where I did not use enough force and she was aware."

"Wow, that has to be bag on your ego." Savannah joked.

"Very funny pequena, you are going to still feel...down at times, if it ever gets bad you are to tell me." Gregori instructed. He saw my past, or at least how I saw my past and knew I was still at risk.

"Yes sir." I said with the realization that he too would judge me on my past We got back in the car and took off, at a somewhat higher speed than we previously traveled, I am sure to make up time spent helping me. "I apologize. We wasted time on me."

"Nonsense." We sat in silence for the rest of the ride yet I felt like there was communication between the two lovers. It was in the air. I sat and watched them, each movement was calculated. I saw them reach for one another, like my boyfriend and I used to do….That thought brought more than sadness but anger as well. It had been a week since he last messaged me, probably out with his other girlfriends. He had like three of us. I sighed and resigned to looking out the window at the passing landscape. We arrived at an old airport that I was not sure was still in use, yet there sat a plane and several men standing next to it.

"This is where we get out." Gregori said as he opened his door. I followed suit and walked behind Savannah, too afraid to be leading. "There is nothing to fear, these men work for me and their sole purpose is to keep us safe."

"How do you know what I am thinking?"

"As you are a psychic, so am I." His voice was light but I felt it was more than just an offhand remark, like he was warning me. What could I possibly do to betray them? What did they assume I would do? I followed them onto the plane but it was set up with a separate room for them and I was left with the other men who kept an eye on me. Was it so I could not get away? What had I agreed to? I drifted in and out of sleep as we flew and though they woke me to tell me it was time to eat, they did not waste any words on me. I rose to go to the bathroom and walked to the back of the plane, I opened the wrong door and saw the couple lying on a bed, not moving. They were so beautiful that I had to simply watch them. I noticed as I watched them that their chests did not rise and fear sliced through me. I ran to them and tried to listen to heartbeats but there were none. They were not breathing. I had to get help. What if the men did it? They were the last to be in here with them… What was I to do? I closed and locked the door, no use calling for help anyway, if they were dead there was no way to save them . I mourned their deaths but had to focus on surviving. This must be a human trafficking gone wrong scenario. Oh God! I barricaded the door and moved to the far side of the room.

We touched down hours later and the men seems to have realized I was gone. There were heavy footfalls and banging on the bathroom door but I stayed quiet, though tears streaked down my face. They started banging on my door and I saw the doorknob jiggle. They could bash it down but I put up a barricade for that, and yet, and yet it did not look strong enough.

"Hey! Girl, it's alright. They are fine. Open the door poppet."

"They are dead! You k-k-killed them! Who do you work for?"

"Gregori! We work for him. He is fine, she is fine. Open up!"

"Not on your life sport." I called out, sounding braver than I felt. What now? This was only going to end one way, I was going to die. At least I could try to take a few with me. After a few more knocks I heard them throw themselves at the door and after a few minutes, the door burst inwards, throwing the carts across the room. A man stood in the doorway, massaging his shoulder and I did not stand there thinking. I rushed the guy and barreled him over and we landed on the floor. He was quick to rise and his friends swept in and grabbed me.

"Stop! We did not kill them. They are fine." He half shouted at me while he and his friends pinned me down.

"ENOUGH." The word was like a whip cracking, it snapped through the air. All the men stopped and backed away with bowed heads. I scrambled up to my feet and faced them head on. The men threw up their hands in defeat and I knew their boss was behind me, who was it? I turned to see Gregori standing two feet from me. Savannah was climbing over the door fragments and came to stand beside Gregori, a bright smile on her face.

"You! you were dead…" I was at a loss for words. My friends were dead. Now they stand before me.

"No, we were sleeping."

" checked for heart rate. I checked…"

"Yes, we were sleeping in the way of our people."

"You all die when you sleep? What are you zombies?"

"No, not zombies." Savannah said.

"Not zombies… are you closely related?"

"Close." She agreed.

"Close in what way? As in undead?"

"Some call us that." She hinted.

"Do you eat or drink of others?"

"Yes."

"Are you a FREAKING VAMPIRE?" I backed away from them, what were they? Was she serious?

"Close, we do drink the blood of others but vampires kill, we do not."

"You! I-you-we- I have to go." I ran the length of the plane and reached the open door. The stairs were in place and several cars were approaching. I ran down the stairs but tripped halfway down. I felt myself fall and cried out, my voice came out thin and wispy. I seemed to blink and I was on the pavement.

"Daniel!" I heard Gregori shout my name from the top of the staircase but it was too late. I was mortified. The cars pulled up and many men and women got out, the men ran to my side.

"Are you alright?"

"Gregori, what happened? She looks a little roughed up."

"Hey are you okay?" I sat up and tried to move everything and winced when I moved my right wrist. I must have fallen on it wrong.

"I am fine. Please, do not sell me to some pervy fat old man who would use me poorly." I blurted out. The men froze and looked at one another. Anger surged through them. Did I uncover their plot?

"We do not mistreat women." One man snapped.

"Why do you accuse us of such things?"

"Those men. Those people. They were dead. They were dead. I checked. I checked for a pulse. They were not breathing." I rambled. I kept repeating myself as Gregori approached.

"She saw us while we were sleeping and thought that the men killed us. Her imagination made her think they were into human trafficking." He explained as he bent down to help me up. I pulled away from him and stood. I was surrounded by men. "Let me look at you. Are you hurt?"

"No." i said and hid my hand behind my back. I needed to get out of there. Too many people, I had social anxiety and this was not helping.

"Why do you bother lying? I told you I can read your mind. Let me see your wrist." Gregori held out his hand and i almost obeyed but at the last second i pulled my hand away and took a step back.

"Did she just?"

"Strong ability."

"Give me your wrist." Gregori repeated. I was about to show him my wrist but I thought, why? That seems like a bad idea.

"No thank you. I think it will heal nicely with a good rest." I said and kept my hand behind me. Several of the men gaped. Gregori raised one eyebrow and leaned in.

"Give me your wrist."

"No." My voice wavered, my control was failing.

"Wow, she is amazing." One man said under his breath. Why? because I did not do as others demanded? Because I stood up for myself? Gregori narrowed his eyes and I felt my arm move, almost on its own accord. I saw it reach out to him and I saw his hand come up to touch mine.

"No!" I screamed. Gregori flinched and I pulled away. I backed up into another man. His hands came down on my shoulders and i jerked away. "Stop" I pushed him away and cried out for pain sliced up my arm. "God damn it." I ground out. I cradled my arm and turned to Gregori.

"Give you your wrist. please." He said slowly, putting as much force as he could muster. I showed him my arm and when I looked down I saw it was starting to turn a sick purple. was it broken?

"It is a bad sprain. I can heal it." He said and nodded to the other men who seemed to scan the area and when I looked back at Gregori I gasped, he was hunched over. I felt the pain ebb in my arm until it was gone and I moved my hand to test my wrist.

"Take freel what I offer." One man said and offered Gregori their arm. I watched in shock as Gregori bent down and bit into the man's arm. Fear was a living being inside of me.

"You did not tell her anything, did you?" The man asked, he kept his eyes trained on me.

"We were just getting to that when we got here." Savannah announced as she joined us. "Here, it's okay." She held her arms open to me. my head and wrapped my arms around me. What was happening? I was surrounded by men who wanted to do who knows what in a country that did not know I was there and the country I came from did not know I left. The severity caught me off guard. If I was going, I was going down fighting. I walked up to the nearest man.

"Let me pass." I demanded.

"No."

"Let me go." I tried to push past him but he did not let me by. He reached out to restrain me and I struck without thinking. I slapped him across the face and the other men froze, as if judging his reaction. Did I just hit a man whose colleagues of human trafficking were afraid of? I watched as he never blinked, not even once. I heard laughter from the cars.

"Let me…" I went to sidestep him and he stepped with me and stayed in my path. I stepped to the other side and he followed. I grunted and pushed against him but he did not move, in fact it was like pushing a brick wall.

"Move!" I threw myself against him and still, nothing.

"Stop this, you will not win."

"Yes I will." I noticed that he was not trying to touch me again, did my strike stop him? Maybe he just did not want to get hit. It would damage his pretty boy face. The men around me burst out laughing. Were they laughing at me? Anger surged through me and I stomped my foot.

"God damn it! Let me pass or I'll-"

"Language. And you will what?" He raised one eyebrow as if daring me.

"So help me I fucking fight you." I shouted the curse word, wanting to annoy him.

"You would not win little one. You will lose this fight."

"I trained for years in martial arts."

"I trained as well, far longer than you ever did." He warned. I dropped into a fighting stance and pulled my fists up to protect my face. The men around me sobered and studied the situation. The man before me gave no warning that he was going to move, and suddenly he was right against me. His face inches from mine and I shouted as I took a step back and he swiped with his arm and I fell. I was short so I was close to the ground and yet he was behind me before I even landed and scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started pounding my fists against his back but it did more harm to me than him. He walked over to the cars and set me down beside it.

"Get in, I tire of this." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at him. I was not going to listen or do anything he wanted. "Get in." He opened the door and motioned inside. I shook my head.

"I am not going with you. I have no idea who you are. I am done with this game. Kill me if you will but I won't be drawn into this."

"I could force you." he warned.

"Enough of this, you men always go to force." A woman called out from the car. Several females left their cars and joined me against the male.

"She needs to get in the car." He started. The other males started to come over and each went to a female.

"Did you ask her to? Did you explain why?" She said and poked his chest with every word.

"We do not have time"

"Like this action is saving time?"

"Enough. All of you. You must all learn to get along. Listen, I am Mikhail, This is Lucian and his wife Jaxon. I am sorry he was more rough with you than was necessary but we really are trying to help you."

"I do not even know what is going on."

"What is your name?"

"Daniel."

"Well Daniel, I am going to try to help you, but you need to come with us. You have my word that no harm will come to you."

"How good is your word?"

"honor is my creed. I live by my honor." He bowed low to me. I stared at him for a few seconds before getting into the car. I sat in the middle and did not close the door to allow others entrance.

"Seriously?" Lucian asked? He threw his hands up.

"Yeah, manners go a long way." Jaxon said with a smirk. She got in next to me and Lucian got in on the other side. Jackson smiled and started to chatter away while Lucian sat in silence. I tried to follow along with what Jaxon was saying but she talked so fast I could barely keep up.

"Sivamet, she is far behind." Lucian spoke. Jaxon looked over at me and smiled.

"I am sorry dear, I know I tend to talk fast. I am sure Mikhail will go over everything with you."

"What? Go over what? I thought I was just going to stay with Gregori and Savannah for a while. Now I am surrounded by people. I have problems with large social gatherings."

"Trust issues?"

"Too many people. I tend to be a loner."

"I get that. We are usually not together, we only brought so many to meet you at the airport."

"Why? Are you guys going to auction me off?" Jaxon laughed but Lucian frowned.

"Why do you think so low of us? You do not know the sacrifices we have made. The battles we fight daily."

"You have to be patient. No she does not know the lives you say, if she did, you would not be doing a good job. She is scared. She is here because she was brought by people she met two days ago."

"They are good people"

"She doesn't know that."

"She has been with them, did they endanger her?"

"You have to think on human standards."

"She is safe, that is what she needs to know. No harm will come to her here." He crossed his arms and stared ahead. Jaxon sighed and looked out the window. I sat in silence, did my presence cause them problems? We drove to a small town, population maybe a thousand. Maybe. We pulled up to an old inn, it was rustic. We all got out and Mikhail led us inside. A woman greeted us and the couples seemed to disperse.

"Please order anything you'd like, we have a nice vegetable stew." The woman looked at me but offered no food to the others. What was going on? I sat down to a bowl of stew and drank a few glasses of diet soda. They left me alone for the most part but as soon as I finished they ushered me outside.

"We have to go up into the mountain." Mikhail said. Was he serious? I was not athletically inclined. Unfortunately that is where everyone was headed. We started the long trek into the mountain and more than once they had to pause for me. Either because I needed to rest or because I had fallen.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Lucian offered, not for the first time.

"If you touch me I swear to fucking god I will kill you."

"Ladies do not say such things. You need to watch your language."

"I am not a lady."

"That is abundantly clear." the snide remark hurt.

"Fuck you." I snapped and walked away from them. I found a tree stump and sat down, refusing to move another inch. I felt sadness well up inside me. I crossed my arms and sat, facing away from them. I heard skin connect with skin.

"We will meet you at my house." I heard Mikhail's voice but I did not look around. I was too proud.I sat there and fought back tears. What was I doing? Why was I here? What right did I have to be here? I shook my head and listened to the noises of the forest. I sat until my butt had long since gone numb before I rose. I turned to find Mikhail and a woman standing beside him. They were watching me. They each had sympathetic looks in their eyes but neither spoke.

"I apologize. I will leave you . I am sorry to have caused you such problems."

"Why do you think you should leave?" Mikhail sounded genuinely curious.

"I insulted your men, I attacked those guys. I am no good. Please, let me leave. My soul is blackened with sin."

"If only you knew the true evils of the world. Listen I know we had a rough start but I promise to help you and I want to see you grow into a beautiful young woman."

"Am I not pretty now?" I asked, mock hurt in my voice, it might have been pretend, but Mikhail frowned and corrected himself. "You are pretty, I apologize, that was not my intent to insult you."

"It's okay."

"Would you like to venture up to our home?" The woman asked. I nodded and looked up the mountain, knowing he still had far to go. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"No, I am fine, thank you." I said and looked away. It was not a pride issue but a weight issue. I was overweight and she was so skinny, even Mikhail who was one rippling muscle would have problems.

"Come, please." He asked and held out his hand. I walked over and placed my hand in his and he scooped me up into his arms. I squeaked and he chuckled as he carried me up into the forest. I clung to him, afraid to fall.

"I will not drop you." He assured me. I buried my face into his chest, unwilling to look as he ran up the trail to his home.

"Sure, you let him carry you." Lucian complained as we approached.

"Yeah well he isn't an asshole."

"Why do you use such language?"

"Because it annoys you. and you are being an asshole." Mikhail let me down and signaled for us all to go inside. We all adjourned to the living room and after sitting down for a few moments, someone finally spoke.

"Alright, how have you come to this female?" Mikhail asked.

"I found her when she reached out to me."

"I did not." I stamped my foot.

"Then how did he come to you?"

"I do not know. I was-" I fell silent. I did not want all these people to know.

"You were?" Mikhail asked.

"Umm...can I talk to a smaller crowd?"

"Would you like to discuss this privately in my study?"

"Is that possible?"

"Of course. Though I will need one another to come with."

"Not Lucian." The men laughed.

"Hehe, no, not him. Gregori will have to come."

"Oh, okay." The three of us moved to the next room. Books filled the room, shelves covered every wall. Chairs were scattered throughout the room offering many places to sit.

"Now, what happened?"

"I was driving at night and I made a decision to kill myself. I jumped off the overpass and that was when Gregori came to me."

"She was projecting thoughts, I only knew she needed help because her mind reached out and grabbed mine. I also have to use more effort with her than normal humans."

"I see, so she has the ability."

"Yes."

"So we house her here in the mountain." Mikhail said thoughtfully.

"I am crazy." I said as they spoke. they both paused and looked at me.

"Crazy?"

"Yes. I have borderline personality disorder, bipolar disorder, severe depression, and I am being treated for schizophrenia." They looked at each other and did not speak for a few moments before talking to me again.

"Who told you this?"

"My Dr. Mikhail. I go to see him once a month and he gives me medication but mr. Gregori says I am not supposed to take it." Mikhail looked at Gregori who produced my bottle of pills. I reached for them, needing them, but Gregori pulled them out of my reach.

"They are not healthy." He said.

"What is these days?" I wondered aloud. He glanced at me before showing them to Mikhail.

"You take all these every day?" Mikhail asked, amazed that I took so many and at such high doses.

"Yes. Please, may I have my meds? They stop the voices." I begged.

"Voices?" Mikhail asked.

"She has not heard them since I have been in her mind, and she has not told me she'd heard them when I am not there."

"What do they say?"

"I am worthless, I do not deserve to live, that I am a failure."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You have already asked so many Mikhail, do you have to ask to ask another?"

"Do you have any birthmarks?"

"That is an odd question."

"Do you?" I did not want to answer him, i feared either yes or no did not matter, either was not good.

"I would rather not talk about my body."

"It would help us help you, why are you so stubborn?"

"Because, well, i have always been. Runs in the family."

"Mikhail, let me." We all turned to see a woman in the doorway.

"Raven, love. You needn't worry yourself about this."

"If she is dragonseeker then she is not only in danger but a treasure beyond measure."

"Wit." I said with a smile.

"What?" Mikhail asked, confused.

"Wit. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Raven smiled, knowing of what I spoke. the men had no idea.

"Will you allow me to look at you? See if you have a birthmark?"

"Why is it so important?" I wrapped my arms around myself. Suddenly self conscious of my body. They were radiant creatures of light and I was a mere shadow.

"What have they told you of us?"

"No alot."

"I see, well here it goes. We are Carpathians. We are of the Earth. We need the rich soil to heal, we sleep as if dead, we drink the blood of the living but we do not kill. Only vampires kill the humans they feed from. Though we are not vampires now, we have the ability to become a vampire if we do not find our lifemate, soul mate. If you have a birthmark it means you are one of us. If you do don't, well you may still be distantly related but it's harder to find out."

"You? Whoa." I needed to go lay down. I was starting to get overwhelmed and I scratched at my skin. Raven either did not notice or pretended not to.

"May I look?" I nodded and followed her to another room. "I know this is all very new and scary. I apologize that you have had to meet us in such a way. I would have liked to have met under better circumstances." I nodded my head and padded behind her and she closed the door behind me. "Please, take off your shirt and pull down your skirt, Which by the way, sis Gregori put you in a skirt?"

"On my request."

"Ah, I was afraid he pulled a medieval lord and put you in womens clothing."

"No," I said as I pushed the skirt down until it fell at my ankles. She moved her hand over my skin and moved her face closer as if inspecting an animal up for auction.

"Now, I see some raised skin here."

"That is fat." I said miserably.

"None of that. I think when you become one of us that it is considered a toxin and your body will get rid of it."

"Become one of you?"

"Of course, if you are found to be psychic then you most likely have a lifemate and will become us."

"What if I want to remain as I am?"

"Well iI mean you always have a choice but if you choose to remain human you are killing your lifemate. When you die, so will he." I do not know if she knew I could never allow that to happen or if she was just stating a fact, either way, I would have to become one of them, no matter how much I wanted to remain human. I would never allow another to die. In fact, I would have to do whatever he wanted, just to make him happy. What would become of me if I ever met my lifemate? I shivered when I felt her finger graze my skin again, trying to make something out of the raised skin.

"Well?"

"Well I see something here but I can not make it out. You definitely have a mark here. I can only assume you are of the dragonseeker line. Therefore, you will have a lifemate. We can turn you now or you can wait." She said as she stood up and waited for me to pull my skirt back up. I pulled my long sleeves over my hands and we went back to meet with the males. I went and stood by Gregori, needing familiarity. Gregori placed his hands on my shoulder, understanding that I needed contact.

"Did you find anything?" Mikhail asked the woman who placed a kiss on his cheek.

"She does have something there, it is well hidden though so I can only assume she is Dragonseeker."

"Very well. We will need to find her a place to live."

"She could stay with you. You have have the room and the kids hang at your house more often than not, she could make friends." Gregori suggested. My heart dropped. He said he would help me, he would be there for me, and now he was passing me off.

"This is true."

"Plus you are the Prince so there will be no place safer."

"Prince? You are a prince?" I dropped to my knees and threw my hands out infront of me with my face on the floor. I looked like an old japanese woman begging for her life.

"Thank you Gregori, I was certain she would be fine without knowing that."

"I know." He smiled. Mikhail squatted in front of me and touched my hand. I jumped but remained in my position.

"Come on, you can get up."

"You are royalty. I am nothing. I have no right to even be in your presence."

"You do not really think that do you?"

"There is another way to think." I remained on the floor until Gregori squatted beside me.

"You know, you are causing him to squat to your level." I thought about that for a second before scrambling to my feet.

"I am so sorry. I am sorry. I should not have forced you to squat." I kept my eyes down, staring at the floor.

"You are fine. Please, You are Dragonseeker, a line that is rare and proud. You are more powerful than many young males right now."

"That does not give me the right to force royalty to lower themselves."

"Well, I do not see her being happy here." Mikhail said to Gregori.

"Not so, this is where she needs to be. Raven, help us out here."

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"You hate us?"

"Never."

"Then you will live with us? It will be a bigger burden to cause us worry, right?"

"I guess you are right." I said slowly. Gregori smiled and left the room and I went to follow but he turned and stopped me.

"I will see you twice a month, we will work you through this."

"Through what?"

"You do have depression. I can not cure you until we find out what caused you to think this way. I do not want to lock away your whole past." I nodded, though I knew I would not go. I never made it to any of my other therapy appointments, what would make this one any different?Gregori left and was shaking his head as if he knew what I was going to do.

"Now, I will go introduce you to the other men who met you at the airport." Mikhail said and reached for my hand. I was so distracted, looking at the door Gregori disappeared through, that I held onto his hand and allowed him to lead me away a few steps before realizing a Prince was touching me.

"My lord. You need not lower yourself thusly." A chuckle welled up inside him until he released it and it became a full throated laugh.

"No need for such language, I speak modern English as does everyone else here. Our thinking might be old fashioned but our language is not."

"Yes sir." We walked to the next room where everyone was still sitting, some had side conversations going but for the most part they remained in silence. I did that. I caused them to wait. I bowed to the group before Mikhail could even speak.

"I apologize for making you all wait on me. It was selfish, I know, but I am very frightened and I do not want everyone to judge me on my past." Some males looked surprised that I would apologize, some looked down with understanding about leaving the past behind them.

"It is fine little one. We are here to celebrate your arrival, not belittle you for coming." One man said. The others nodded.

"I have news. She was found to be of the Dragonseeker line. She will live here until a lifemate is found."

"Will she be converted? She would be better able to protect herself." a woman said from the back. She moved to the front to look at me better.

"That choice will be up to her and her lifemate."

"Why should he get a choice? It is her body. If she wants to be protected like a porcelain doll, then that is her choice. If she agrees to be changed and fight her own battles and protect herself then that is her choice. No man should be able to make it for her." She said firmly. She never once looked away from me, as if asking my opinion without asking. She wanted me to speak, what did she want me to say?"

"I would have you say nothing more than is the truth." She said and waited.

"I-I do not know. I do not know what being converted means. I do not wish to burden anyone with my care, but I do not know if I am ready to be one of you. I would like to fight for myself and battle with you but I am terrified."

"To be converted is a long painful process. You must exchange blood with us three times and then the conversion begins. You will have to bear the pain by yourself but we will be here. You will hurt so bad you will wish you were dead. You will doubt your choice. You will suffer." Raven explained. Mikhail looked at her with worry. Did he not go through the conversion? Did they breed? Did they just go around converting random humans to make their numbers rise?

"Nothing of the sort. In fact our numbers are exceedingly low. You could be born into this race and not have to convert. Mikhail, our prince, was born a Carpathian. Raven was human. she had to go through the conversion and she would know best on the whole process. We can not turn random humans for they would die during or soon after the conversion."

"People died converting?" I was suddenly more afraid. There was a chance I would die Wait...was it not I that jumped from a bridge?

"It is common. Unless you have psychic abilities, you will die."

"Are we sure I am psychic?"

"Yes." Mikhail said, finally speaking again. "The choice will be yours to make, Natalya, you make a fair point." The woman looked triumphant.

"I would like to be converted." I said. If I wanted to fight for myself then I would have to become one of them, besides, I was tired of being a pitiful human being. I looked to Mikhail, would they do that now? Would they wait? what would become of my family?

"You have family?"

"Yes, though I wanted them to think me dead, I think now that I was mistaken."

"We may call them or after you are converted, we may take you back to visit. Or perhaps even send for them and bring them here."

"Is that permitted?"

"Of course. Now, when would you like to go through the conversion?"

"As soon as possible I would say, the sooner the better...but, may I ask one thing?"

"Ask anything." Mikhail said.

"If I should die, will you let my family know of my passing?"

"If you die then they will be taken care of."

"Like, kept alive taken care of?"

"Of course. we do not callously wipe out humans."

"Also, could, could I choose who converts me?"

"You may, though all here will gladly do it."

"Could you do it?" I looked at Natalya. She looked taken aback and looked to another male as if asking permission, that must be her lifemate.

"I will, may my lifemate oversee the event? He can protect us, and try to help." Oversee the event? Was I a side show?

"I, I guess."

"I won't force you, I can do it by myself, he just would feel better if he were present."

"Will he laugh?" The question shocked many of the males for they raised their eyebrows. The man strode forward. Oh great, I pissed him off. He came to stand before me and knelt.

"I would never so much as take any joy in your suffering. I understand your pain. I will not force your hand, I would just like to be there if something were to go wrong.I would not forgive myself if you or Natalya were hurt."

"Do you think I am capable of hurting her?"

"Not in this state, no. When you are converting, you are not in your right mind. You are a stranger to me and in the pain ridden state you may strike out at her, surely you understand my need to protect my family." His eyes never blinked. He stared at me. I looked into his eyes and saw only darkness.

"Yes, I understand. Will you please help during my conversion?" I put out the formal invitation. He nodded and stood.

"Yes, I will be honored to help with this great event. Please, will you return to my home with me and we may perform this ceremony in the safety of my house?"

"Your house?" Horror movies from my past told me I was about to die.

"I promise you that no harm will come to lifemate is of the Dragonseeker line. Welcome, little sister."

"You?" I looked at Natalya, she smiled at me and nodded."

"Yes, did I forget to mention that?"

"Indeed. Well, I guess your house is more comfortable to you and I would hate to make you uncomfortable."

"What matters most is your comfort."

"I will be in pain, it matters not where I happen to be."

"I suppose that is true. Please, lead the way." Natalya led me outside while the man stayed inside to talk to Mikhail.

"Vikirnoff."

"What?" I was confused at her one word.

"His name is Vikirnoff."

"Oh, yes, thank you." He joined us outside and he held onto Natalya's hand as he led us down the path into the woods. We walked for what seemed like forever, and me in my fat state had to start huffing and puffing before we arrived to a large house.

"You must enter on your own free will." Vikirnoff said.

"My own free will?"

"Yes, you must say it."

"My own free will." We entered and I followed downstairs until we came to a room made of earth. What? Was I about to be buried?

"No, you must learn to trust us." Vikirnoff said with a little bit of exasperation in his voice.

"I am sorry."

"Do not apologize. Now, will you please sit on the bed?"

"Bed?" Vikirnoff pointed toward the bed that sat in the corner. I walked over slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. Natalya approached me and grabbed my hand. She lifted my arm to her mouth and opened her mouth and showed fangs.

"Stop!" I screamed and pulled away. I scrambled across the bed and flattened myself against the wall.

"You are not in danger. We will not kill you." Natalya said softly.

"You can not say that. I might die during the conversion."

"You are dragonseeker, you will not die." She explained.

"Please. Oh, I am so sorry, I am so terrified." I said as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"It is understandable. Now, shall we continue?" She reached for my wrist again and I let her have it. I watched as she bit down into my flesh and I flinched but felt no pain. She drank my blood and after a while she licked at my skin and lifted her head. She bit into her own wrist and offered the open wound to me. I looked down at it and frowned. Was I brave enough to do this? I looked over at Vikirnoff who stood, waiting.

"I can help you if you wish, but you must ask."

"How?"

"I can take over your mind and compel you to do it and you will have no memory of having ever doing so."

"Please, do that." I begged. He nodded and strode forward and soon I was sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"Now what?" I asked, They were both standing before me now.

"You are done. We wait for you to start the conversion." Vikirnoff said.

"I drank her blood?"

" Yes, three times. Now we wait until you start to feel the pain, now, remember, I can not help you through this. I can not take the pain or block it from you. You will have to face this alone." I nodded. I sat, unsure of what else to do.

"Now, what happens after I go through this conversio-" I cut off mid sentence, pain sliced low and mean inside me. I doubled over in pain, I wrapped my arms around my midsection. They backed away, watching, poised. I screamed as the second wave of pain hit me. I tried to curl up in a ball but my body convulsed and threw itself on the floor. I rolled over and hurled my stomach contents onto the floor. The sick stench hit me and I heaved again. I started to dry heave as I waited for another wave of pain. Suddenly the vomit was gone and so was its horrendous stench. A breeze found its way into the chamber. It felt so good on my hot cheeks. I crawled, trying to go to the corner but never made it. A wave of pain washed over me. I screamed, my voice hitting a higher pitch than I have ever hit before. I kept screaming, not having another way of working through the pain beside screaming. The chamber trembled and Vikirnoff positioned himself ahead of Natalya.

"It's okay, it's almost over." His voice was firm, deep, calm, it reached me even in my pained state and I stopped screaming. I laid there as my body convulsed, pain raged through me. Soon I saw Vikirnoff loom over me.

"It is over." Was all he said before I closed my eyes. I was done. It was over. What was the outcome? Was I human, dead? Would I know? My last thought was of that, was I dead?


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake." His voice found me in my sleep and I could do no other than respond. I opened my eyes to see Vikirnoff standing beside me while I lay in bed. I sat up quickly, remembering what had happened. It must have worked. I was not dead. Now what?

"Natalya? Did I hurt her?" I did not see my relative, what became of her. I did not remember much about the conversion, did I strike out at her?

"She is fine, she is upstairs. You may go to her as soon as I finish a scan on you."

"Scan?" There was no medical equipment down here, what kind of scan did he mean?

"I have psychic abilities. I can scan your body, I can see inside you, would you like to see too?" I thought about his words. See inside me? Yeah I would like to see that feat. I felt something take my mind and I saw myself sitting on the bed. I saw me through his eyes. I was beautiful, at least, to me. They were right, fat was considered a toxin and my body got rid of it and my skin was tight against my small frame. I was not buff like the men but you could see a small amount of muscle. My skin was pale, just as it was before. I was skinny and that was all that mattered to me. I was pretty. I noticed my glasses were not on my face and yet I saw perfectly. My once short jagged nails were now long and thick. I felt a shift and suddenly I was in my body. I saw my organs and cringed. what was this? He released me and I sat watching him. He did not move for a few minutes before he finally blinked and smiled at me.

"The conversion was a complete success." He announced. I smiled and felt the sudden urge to check on something so I stood and tore the clothes that covered me, I was not aware of how much strength I had. Vikirnoff looked away but I did not care what he saw. I looked down and saw, right above my left ovary was a mark. I felt the raised skin, it felt like scar tissue but it had a shape. it was a dragon. did I once have a dark mark here like Natalya? What happened? I picked up the nightgown I had been clothed in and looked to Vikirnoff for help.

"I, I ripped it."

"I see that. Now, picture what you would like to wear in your head."

"Anything?"

"Anything." I pictured a dress, long and billowing. Cotton, and soft. I felt a brush of fabric and suddenly that was what I was wearing. I twirled and watched the dress billow out. I ran upstairs and found Natalya in the livingroom. She was sitting on the couch and had a book in her hand.

"Look." I said and lifted the dress. She laughed at my antics but when she saw the mark she sobered and moved to get a closer look.

"Did you ever have a mark here?"

"Not that I know of."

"How much do you remember of your childhood?"

"Not much. My father abused me but my mother loved me. I have two sisters and a brother. I have no memory of my younger years."

"That is something Gregori will have to help uncover I think."

"What does this mean?"

"You are obviously Dragonseeker. Your mark was cut from your body and even through that, your body made sure that we would still know what you are. Now, we need to see the prince. He will wish to know of this and will want to see you now that you are transformed."

"My mark was cut off? Does that mean you and I are related?"

"Yes it scarred over so I can only assume it was cut from you and that means that we are indeed related, though how distantly I do not know."

"Will Mikhail think less of me because I am different?"

"Different how?"

"That I am not Carpathian, but Dragonseeker."

"Dragonseekers are Carpathians, we are just a rare lineage. If anything he will treasure you more."

"Will I get to fight my own battles now? Will they listen to me? Can I defend myself?"

"With training, yes. I will make sure you are trained properly."

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around her and she seemed distant because she seemed to tense and she did not return my hug. I stepped too far. "I am sorry." I pulled away and kept my eyes on the floor. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready to go." Vikirnoff said from the doorway.

I followed them out the door and down the path into the forest. The walk did not take as long because we ran it and I was not even panting by the time I reached Mikhail's. I wanted to keep running but I knew I had to report to the prince. He welcomed us into his house and sat us down.

"I see it went well. No problems?"

"No. She made the transition easily, or as easily as can be expected. She is also dragonseeker. Her mark is a scar. It was cut from her body. I think Gregori may be able to get the memory loose." Natalya said. I put my hand over my scar, it was warm to the touch.

"I agree, he already wanted to see her to talk about depression."

"Hey, I am in the room, thank you." I snapped.

"Dragonseeker." Vikirnoff muttered. Natalya smile and Mikhail looked at me for what looked like the first time.

"You look good. I was not too sure about how the fat would transition and I am glad you had no trouble shedding it." Shame filled me. He meant the words as a compliment but I just heard the word fat. I looked out the window and focused on a bird in the distance. It was large and foreboding. It was also flying this way. They chatted away while I focused on the bird. I seemed drawn to it, like I was supposed to watch it. I saw it land in the yard and transform into a man. I stared in awe at his large form and as I watched him I saw a leopard pounce from the forest and jump for him. I screamed but he caught the cat easily and cradled it in his arms. Mikhail and Natalya looked out the window but they did not see the cat leap for a man, they saw a man holding a woman now. The man laughed and carried the woman to the door. She struggled in his grasp but he did not let her go. They met us in the den and the man set down his captive. I rose, It seemed right.

"Welcome Dominic. Welcome Solange." Mikhail rose and grasped forearms with the couple. The man turned to me next.

"Welcome little one. I am Dominic Dragonseeker. I do not know how distantly we are related but I welcome you to our family and offer my protection. All that is yours is now in my care. I dare any to try to harm you. His eyes went to an emerald green as he spoke and the air crackled. I backed away from the man, he seemed dangerous.

"He is only dangerous to his enemies. You are safe. I also offer my protection." Solange said.

"How do you all know what I am thinking yet I can not glean a single thought from any of you?" I asked, frustrated that they knew everything.

"You are young, a fledgling. We hold no judgement against thoughts, that would be petty. If you wish to keep your thoughts secret you might try not broadcasting them though." Dominic explained.

"How do I broadcast? Gregori said I reached out to him when I tried to kill myself but I do not know how I did it."

"You think rather loudly. think of a wall, impenetrable. Thick, not even a crack in it. Keep your thoughts behind that wall until you get a handle on controlling them." I tried to picture a wall but every time I tried to build a wall up something would come and push it down. I kept at it, knowing I could do this. I lost control a few times and broadcasted a few curse words which Dominic reprimanded me for even thinking, but I kept going. Soon the push was not strong enough so it increased in strength. I felt sweat bead on my face as I concentrated on this wall. I even tried to put up a security force that alerted me to an impending push and it got to the point where I kept the wall up for more than ten minutes at a time, even after a couple pushes.

"Very good, you did well. We will continue to teach you everything you need to know." Dominic said with a bright smile. Was training always this taxing? I was sluggish now, my energy gone. Dominic came to stand before me and offered his wrist.

"Take freely what I offer." I looked at his wrist, what was I supposed to do with that? I opened my mouth and I felt fangs but I was unsure if I could have actually bitten this man until I drew blood. I looked to Natalya and she whispered something to Dominic who shook his head.

"I apologize, you are new to this." He bit into his own wrist and offered it to me again, blood trickled down his arm and dripped onto the carpet. I panicked at the sight of blood.

"Oh my god!" I pressed my hand against the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. Dominic raised one eyebrow at Mikhail.

"This is her first day above ground."

"She was converted a week ago."

"Yeah well, her body had to heal with getting rid of the fat and tightening up her skin again."

"Very well." He pulled his arm loose from my grasp, which was not hard because it had become slippery with blood. He pressed his bleeding wrist against my mouth and I had no other option than to drink this man's blood. I felt it trickle down my throat and I felt it. I felt my depleted cells soak it up. I felt the energy. I felt his power. Is this what it was like to drink blood? I drank until he gently tugged at his wrist and I let go, not before licking the wound. I wanted every drop but I watched as the wound closed. I felt like it was more than for feeding but a bond and offered my own wrist.

"Take what I freely offer." He kept his eyes on mine as he bent down and bit my wrist. He did not block the pain. I felt it, I felt his fangs tear into my face, this was a test. I set the pain aside after turning it over in my head and I stood, stoic, and waited until he closed the wound.

"Thank you." He graced me with a bow to which I returned with a curtsy. "Come." was all he said before walking from the room. I followed close behind him and out to the yard. Mikhail and the rest followed as well but I made sure to always be three steps behind the man. He was powerful and to make him mad was dangerous.

"Pardon me , but may I ask you a question?"

"You may always ask, and you will always receive an answer." He said as he walked, never once breaking stride.

"Why does my scar feel warm to the touch? I have other scars but they are cold."

"May I see?" He took a step out into the night and walked to the middle of the yard before turning to me.

"My other scars or my dragon scar?"

"Both." I held up my wrist and scars from years of cutting were still visible. I heard his intake of breath. "Who did this?"

"I did."

"You harmed yourself? Why?"

"I have depression, even Gregori is going to work long term with me on it. Years of abuse from my father caused me to think I was worthless. I started to cut to punish myself." He sighed and looked to his lifemate and I heard her gasp but I felt her anger. Was she angry at me? Was I not good enough to be Dragonseeker now? Did I belong to the Dragonseeker clan by more than name only?

"May I see your dragon?" I glanced down at my hip and nodded. I bent down and grabbed the hem of my dress and lifted it. Dominic did not look at anything but the scar, even brushed it with his fingertips. More anger. Was I not a Dragonseeker? Was it a ruse?

"Someone mutilated you. Do you remember who did this?" His voice was sharp, I could hear the barely under control anger. I shook my head and backed away. "You need never fear me. Not only are you under my protection, I could never harm a carpathian female."

"I do not remember the scar's origin, It has just always been there."

"Were you ever with anyone besides your parents?"

"I do not remember."

"May I look into your memories?"

"Can you do that?" Dominic chucked at my question and nodded. I felt a push at my wall, it was him letting me know he was coming in and I made a door for him. he moved around gently but soon came to a tall, dark, foreboding door. It was huge and thick, safeguards protected every inch of the door, several layers thick. It would take a while to unravel them and who knew what traps lie within them. He pulled out and turned to Mikhail who stood feet from us.

"She is protected, her past is locked away to where even if I tried to unleash it, who knows what would happen to her while I unravel the safeguards." Mikhail took in the information and looked to me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked in a small voice."

"No fél ku vigyázak, dear one, You did not. You are fine. Now, would you like to try shifting?" I took one step to the side, unsure of why that would be difficult. Solange burst out laughing as well as Natalya and the men seemed to not get the joke.

"Shifting forms. Turning into something else." Solange explained after she got a hold of her laughter.

"I apologize, I keep forgetting how much you do not know." Dominic bowed.

"No, I should apologize. I came to you knowing nothing. I did not conduct research and I did not ask when I was unsure." I bowed back, lower. He held out his arm and before my very eyes I watched as his arm turned to mist. It crept up his arm and soon his whole body was becoming mist. I gasped and jumped back as he floated there.

"You must try now. Hold the image of mist, light, airy, in your mind. Will your body to obey you, make the change. It will feel strange at first but I will be here to help. I held up my hand and pictured mist. I had seen it before and I knew what it felt like. I pictured myself becoming mist and put all my energy into it but I saw no change. The edges of my skin became hazy, like I was pixelated but otherwise no change. I let out the breath I did not realize I was holding and looked to Dominic.

"That was a very good try. Try again." His voice was patient. He never lost his composure as we practiced and at the end of the night I was still unable to shift. "We will try again next night. You are doing well. Never doubt yourself." Dominic said as he and his lifemate left. I stared after him. He was large, domineering, and yet I never felt truly threatened by him. I sat down, exhaustion taking over me. Vikirnoff had to carry me home that night.

"Perhaps they went too long? She is weak." He mused as we went. Natalia shook her head.

"Every carpathian is trained the same way. She needs to learn."

"Are you saying that because she is Dragonseeker?" It was not accusation, it was just a simple question.

"Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders and flounced around Vikirnoff. He fed me before putting me in the ground, though he had to put me out before he did.

I woke that night in darkness. Usually candles were lit and I was on the bed, maybe something went wrong? I tried to sit up but I was was unable to move. I inhaled and got dirt in my mouth. I was buried. I panicked and clawed at the dirt above me, needing air, needing to be out. It seemed to take hours but soon enough I crawled out of the earth and found myself in the chamber once more. I looked around and they were nowhere to be found. They must have left. They buried me alive. They buried me while I slept. Why? Was I not good enough? I paced the room before I decided to leave. I made my way upstairs and crept through the house. A woman was cleaning the house, she hummed to herself while she dusted. I snuck behind her and through the living room toward the door. My body was tired, I knew I could use more sleep but I needed to leave. They tried to kill me. The sun was still up and I saw its beams through the window. The brightness burned my eyes, probably because I was in the dark for so long. I reached the door and unlocked it before the housemaid saw me.

"NO!" She screamed as I wrenched open the door. I ran out but collapsed from pain. I felt my skin blister and I could see my blood on the cement beneath me. I felt two hands grasp my burning flesh and drag me back into the house. I saw my skin and blood on the cement as I was drug. I screamed in agony, I had not faced this type of pain before.

"What do I do?" The woman have screamed. I did not know. What happened when somebody burns almost to death before you? I was trying not to move but just laying there was painful. I reached out, needing contact.

" **Gregori?"** I felt nothing, it was a void. Was he alright? " **Gregori! Please I need help!"** I felt a faint stirring in the back of my mind.

" **What is it little one? Why are you up?"**

" **They buried me. I woke up in the ground! I tried to leave."**

" **You did what?! Did you go outside?"**

" **Yes, I am in so much pain and the housekeeper is screaming. Please, the pain is unbearable."**

" **Did you reach out to Vikirnoff or Natalya?"**

" **Weren't you listening? They buried me! They tried to kill me."**

" **Just reach out to them. They are the only ones who can help you. They did not try to kill you. Believe in that. Believe me. Have I lied to you yet?"**

" **No."**

" **Reach out to them, now."** He kept contact but said no more as I tried to reach out to my family.

" **Vikirnoff."** It was all I could muster before I succumbed and passed out from the pain. They found me there that evening with a screaming, crying maid. I was woken by pain. I heard her screaming and I became aware of my own pain. I felt tears slip from my eyes onto burned flesh which burned even more. Please let them wake soon. The door leading downstair burst outwards and I saw Vikirnoff run through the door to the maid.

"What happened?" He asked, I was hidden from view by a wall but I was certain I smelled of burned flesh.

"She went outside sir." She sobbed. He moved toward the door and found me curled up on the floor.

"What have you done?" He snapped. Natalya joined us and gasped when she saw me.

"She is so burnt. Can you heal her?"

"I can not heal this by myself. She needs Gregori or she will be covered in scars." He picked me up and though he carried me carefully I was still in pain. He ran me through the forest and ducked inside a cave. Cave? What about Gregori? Were they going to bury me again? I struggled in his grasp, screaming at the pain but needing to be out of this killer's hands. He held tightly, I felt my skin tear and I smelt fresh blood.

"Stop this!" He shouted. I cringed away from him and cried, I was sobbing now as he laid me in the dirt. Several males showed up as he set me down and they all looked down at me in shock and pity. Gregori strode into the cavern with purpose and he scowled down at me.

"What have you done?" He snapped. Dominic flew into the chamber and knelt beside me.

"Did noone tell you what happens when you touch sunlight?"

"No."

"She was supposed to be asleep. I figured she knew vampires could not be in the sun and made the correlation." Dominic looked down at me.

"Sunteti prosti." He snarled. I tried to scoot away from him but I had nowhere to go. Plus moving hurt. The men struck up a chant and I felt more at peace. Gregori and a woman sat beside me, Dominic took my head into his lap and held onto me as if I would struggle to get up. The woman and Gregori slumped over and I saw a couple of bright lights leave them and enter me. I felt warmth enter me, but it was a nice warm, not a I just jumped into the sunlight sort of warm. I slowly fell asleep as they tried to heal me, I was carried away into sleep by the sound of their chant.

"Dormi acum , până când am venit să te trezesti" Dominic put as much compulsion as he could into the command and I could not defy him, he put me into a deep slumber that only he could wake me from.

"Trezi alaturi de noi , o mica." Wake and join us, little one. Those words found their way inside my head and I opened my eyes to see Dominic standing over me. Solange was behind him as were Vikirnoff and Natalya.

"Oh, she is alright." Natalya said and clung to Vikirnoff.

"She still needs to be punished for being so foolish." Dominic said sternly. Natalia nodded her ascent. I sat up slowly, feeling my skin for scars, I could find none.

"Thank you for healing me and helping me. I just woke while underground and I panicked. I thought they had tried to bury me alive while I was sleeping and I thought to escape."

"Carpathians sleep underground. It is in our nature. The soil welcomes us."

"I was suffocating."

"No, you were not. You need not breathe. We shut our bodies down and have no use for air." Dominic said as he helped me to my feet. "You are now to be under supervision from now on."

"From now on? Like forever?"

"As long as it takes." He said and turned from me. "Natalya, I can take her if you wish." Natalya looked to her lifemate who seemed to be talking to them both in his mind.

"No." I said and stamped my foot. They ignored me so I looked for an out. I saw Solange in the dark corner, watching. She nodded and pressed a finger to her lips and then pointed to the exit. I slipped passed them and ran into the night. I would get a reprieve. I threw up walls in my mind and placed false memories for them to try and track me with. I called on my dragon to help and I felt a beast rise inside of me, heat spread through me and I ran, ran faster than even the men have and I leapt from tree to tree, trying to confuse the men with my tracks. I even swam through water so my scent would disappear. Hours later I sat in a tree, trying to force a change. I stared at my hair and watched in wonder as it changed from a blond to a dark red, auburn, and I marveled as it grew an extra foot so now it hung well past my ass. I pictured new clothes for me and there they were, simple things were easy, shifting my whole body? not so easy. I ran through the village and made my way to a bus stop. I had to wait like twenty minutes before a bus pulled up but I flashed a smile at the bus driver and told him I was running from an abusive boyfriend. He nodded and pointed to the back of the bus.

I watched as scenery flew passed me. I felt a push on my wall and was ready. I threw up more walls as he tore each one down, it was taxing but it kept him busy. I let slip a memory of me in the inn and knew they would search the city before fanning out. The pressure was always against my walls and it caused serious pain to hold off against it. I felt a soft feminine brush against my wall and I met that mind head on. It was Natalya.

" **I know how you feel. If you need to run, then run. I will help as much as I can."** Why was she doing this? Why offer to help? " **I was a runner."** She said before cutting contact, though before she left she added to my walls and that gave me a little amount of rest. I slept on the bus, trying to pass the time. It was not until we came to a stop that I opened my eyes. We were at a large bus station.

"End of the line." He said sadly. I nodded and ran from the bus but not before placing a kiss on his lips in payment for the ride. He seemed to like it and I moved on. I could blend in with other humans and made polite conversation until dawn approached. I knew I needed shelter and the earth beckoned me. I found a labyrinth of tunnels in the earth and I made my way to an inner chamber. I slept on top of the earth and I felt someone touch my mind, as if to reassure me, and they were gone. I was safe.

I woke, tired, and weak. I had to feed. The sun was down and I made my way into town where I found several men waiting in an alley to pounce on an unsuspecting woman. I approached them and smiled.

"Hey, if you want, we can do one at a time." The leader stepped forward and showed me to a spot behind a dumpster. really? i was classier than that. I stood on my tip toes as I kissed his neck and made my way south. He kicked off his pants and I had to make it seem like this was sex. I could not alter memories. I had to make this real. I took him into my mouth and allowed my tongue to slide the length of him. I pulled back and began suckling his skin of his inner thigh. I bit down experimentally and he moaned. Oh goodie. I bit down harder and used my hand to keep him entertained. I drank his blood and licked the wound closed just as he spot his semen onto the ground next to me.

"That was one hell of a hand job."

"I am afraid that is it for now." I took of, using my speed and leaving the alley and making my way east, needing to be free. That night I tried again to turn to mist but I was still unsuccessful. I was able to make my hand disappear but that was it, but I was on my way.

I stayed on the move after that. I had to keep moving. I stayed in big cities, made sure I was scarce. I tried again and again until one night I was able to shift form to that of mist and I traveled the entire night weaving in between people as they walked by. I twirled around a young girl and caused her skirt to twirl around her. I felt her happiness at such a simple act and I followed her around. She was genuinely happy to be alive and I felt her joy. I followed her to the city park where she took out a piece of paper. I read it over her shoulder and knew she was here to meet her lover. I sat back, needing to see true love. I saw a man enter the park and he zeroed in on her. I was happy for her as he approached.

"Hey baby."

"Lucas. I am so glad you came. Will you really leave with me? Will you take me with you when you move out of state?" She nearly jumped up and down.

"Yeah that is not going to happen." He said and pulled a knife. "Pretty girls will believe anything." He said as he grabbed her hair and drug her farther into the park. I shifted forms and followed them to the pond. He raised the knife to strike and I grabbed his wrist. I grabbed with all my strength and crushed his wrist. He cried out and I dragged him away from her. I needed strength so I bit into his wrist, I did not know how to block pain but his wrist was already broken, he would not notice. I drank my fill and closed the wound before casting him aside roughly. I went to the female who laid on the cold cement. I knelt beside her, afraid I was too late but I heard her soft sobs. I picked her up and carried her down the street to the police station. I sat her down on her feet and though she did not speak, she could stand on her own. I pushed open the door and tugged her along behind me.

"Can I help you ma'am?" One officer called from the desk. I pushed the female ahead of me but she just continued to sob.

"Um, what seems to be the problem miss?" He lowered his voice but that did nothing to stop her tears. "What happened to her?"

"Broken heart I am afraid." I said and glanced at her.

"No disrespect but we do not fix emotional heartache." He said and tugged at his hat.

"Yes, well, she was assaulted by a man who claimed to love her. He is in the park a couple blocks away. I saw him raise a knife to her and I grabbed him, there was a small struggle and I may have broken his wrist. He was laying in the park when I left him."

"Oh God. Fellas, go to the park on east 39th street. There is a man by the pond, hurt, but he is to be arrested for assault, and possibly attempted murder." He said. Three officers ran from the station and after a few minutes sirens blared. "I am going to need you to stick around for questioning." Oh right, I forgot about that. what to do? Could I hypnotize like the males did?

" **Look into his eyes and grab his mind. Tell him what you want him to do."** Natalya supplied.

"You do not need my account. You have all the evidence you need."

"I have all I need so you can take off any time lady." The man said and gestured toward the door. I made it outside before I misted and took to the sky, I had to leave now. I interfered. I was in people's memory. I had to go. I saw the officers grab the man and load them into their car and I knew I did something right. By sunrise I was ready to go to ground. I found making a large space made me feel better and Natalya had taught me to shut my body down. The females helped me hide, though they warned that if I placed myself in danger that they would betray my whereabouts. I agreed to the terms and since I left they have been giving me advice and tips.

The sun set and I rose to see Japan's nightlife flourish. I loved it here. I always wanted to visit Japan when I was young. I saw a few boys glance my way as I walked the street. I dressed in a traditional kimono, like you buy in the stores and see old fashioned japanese wearing but my kimono was light blue with pink cherry blossoms and the obi was a bright red. I even had my long black hair pulled up in a split peach hairdo like the geishas of old wore. I stopped at a tea shop that was doing a geisha exhibit and they did my makeup to match. I was like a picture come to life. I sat and talked with the men and I even poured tea and played their drinking games, like I would have years ago. I walked the street now, wandering from street to street. I watched old pervy men leer at me and I smiled and averted my gaze. I even fashioned a fan for myself and hid my face. They seemed to like that and I was even approached for employment as a rentable geisha. I turned them down, knowing I could not stay long enough to work.

"Where is your escort?"I turned and faced a male. He exuded power. he must be carpathian. His long black hair was pulled back and tied and he wore and expensive suit.

" **Who is he?"** I asked, scared.

" **I do not know this one. You can not outrun him. You will have to try to outwit him. Also, I would suggest not speaking a word."**

" **Why?"** Natalya's words confused me.

" **If you speak you may be his lifemate and your voice will let him know that."** Ah. Now what? I shook my head at him and tilted my head, as if I did not understand his question.

"You are an unmated female. Where is your escort? Surely they do not allow you out here unprotected." He said and stepped closer. Something was off about this one. He looked like a carpathian and gave off a lot of power but I was suddenly unsure. I stepped away from him. "Now, now. I plan to have a very long night with you. You might as well come with me peacefully." Did Carpathians act that way? I guess every race has their bad apples.

" **He is acting strange."** I sent out.

" **Show me."** I felt something stir in my mind and knew she was looking through my eyes. I felt a sudden shift in power, she poured all of her energy and power into me.

" **What is wrong?"**

" **He is vampire. You are in grave danger. I must tell the males."**

" **No. I can outrun him, right?"**

" **No. I am sorry. I tried to help you as much as I could. Your freedom is over."** She said sadly. I had to think of a way out of this.

"A long night? Are you willing to pay my okiya for my services?"

"I can pay." He threw money at me. I stared as hundred dollar bills fell around me. What to do?

"Then let us go to a quiet place where I may entertain you.

" **A couple males are in the area, they are coming to you now."** Natalya said " **Hold him off. Stall."** I smiled at the man before me and offered my hand. He grabbed my offered hand and pulled me close to him. Clouds gathered overhead and I felt the wind build. That must be them. I felt a push of power and as lightning struck around us I misted. I shot away while four men appeared. I saw them launch themselves at the man before I left. I had to get away before they found me.

I saw a large blast of lightning and knew that must be the battle. I ran, seeking shelter in the earth far away, hoping no one would find me. I shut my body down and knew it would be days or weeks before I returned. I had to give them time to fan out and go away.

I woke to silence and thought I was alone. I moved the earth and saw nobody. I crept from the cave, hoping to make my way east and froze. Four males stood before me.

"Welcome to Japan. We were not aware that there was a female in the area. My name is Yuki, this is Hideaki, Kyoya, and our youngest brother Daisuke." Each male bowed as his name was said and I nodded in return. "You have given the males quite a chase. I am impressed that you have been able to do that." My eyes narrowed, why because I was a female? You sexist pig.

"What do we do now?" Daisuke asked his eldest brother.

"We house her until such a time where we believe we can move her safely and take her back to the mountains." Yuki answered.

"Does she want to go?"

"Does it matter?" Yuki asked. "The prince has decreed that she be returned to the mountains when we are able to make the trip."

"She gave them the slip once, she is obviously capable of doing it again."

"We are going to watch her more carefully than they did." Yuki said. He nodded to his brothers and they all gathered around her and shifted. They each became birds, small but colorful. I looked around and wondered if I could run. I misted and took to the sky, hoping to outrun them and made it quite a distance in a matter of minutes but when I looked back they were surrounding me again, easily keeping pace with me. I put on a burst of speed and still, they kept pace easily.

"give it up. You can not outrun us. You are a mere fledgling." Yuki spoke through the bird's beak and it was so strange to hear a human voice come from a bird.

I dropped from the sky. I sped towards the earth and in my excitement I shifted too early and fell to the earth in human form. I heard a crack when my feet hit the earth. It was loud and ominous. I tried to walk but my leg gave out. It was broken. I shifted to mist again and tried to hide, spread myself out but the brothers easily found me once again. I stayed hidden until the pain caused me to lose concentration and I shifted back to human form.

"Are you done?" Yuki asked as he scooped me into his arms. I shook my head. "The sun will rise soon so we will have to cut our little game short." He reached down and plucked me off the ground as if I weighed nothing. I struggled in his grasp but when I went to kick my leg pain shot straight through up my leg to my head. "Stop your foolishness. Dragonseeker or not you are behaving like a child." I frowned at him. I was being a child and I should apologize but it is not in my nature. I mean it is but isnt. I made myself a slave to my family, not total strangers. He carried me far into the mountains and just as the sun graced the horizon we landed in front of a cave. He moved me deep into its depths but his brothers hung back and I saw them do some weird hand gestures. It was not sign language. Was it a game? They seemed too old to play silly hand games. I watched each movement, I saw them twitch their fingers as if playing an invisible instrument. Yuki placed me in the earth and I shut my body down before he could. I would have that at least in my control. I saw him shake his head and mutter something about female stubbornness before closing my eyes. I would show him stubbornness if he wanted to see it.

I woke before the men but I could not move the earth above me. I put all my power into it but I could not move it. I started to panic and beat my fists against the invisible wall until I busted my knuckles open and bruised every other part of my hand before it gave way. Yuki stood above me as the earth moved and his eyebrows shot up at the sight of me.

"What have you done?" Kyoya asked as he jumped into the hole with me. He gathered me into his arms and looked up at his brother. It was then that I knew, his question was not for me but his brother.

"I kept her safe." Yuki replied as if he did nothing wrong.

"You trapped her? You did not think a Dragonseeker female would want to get out of the earth? She was also raised human. She is not used to this." Yuki looked down on his brother. Kyoya had never acted this way before. He always followed orders, never questioned, never argued. What was this female? Kyoya had yet to lose emotions or colors so there was no way to tell, not only that but this female had thus far remained silent. I glared up at Yuki, blaming him for everything gone wrong, but I was wrong. I was to blame. I did this, I was trapped by my own doing.

"Tonight we will work on your shifting abilities. You can do mist but we will now work on animals."Yuki stated, like nothing changed, that his plan was still on. Kyoya bent and healed my hands, his tongue sliding over my flesh. I felt my body tense, there was something erotic about it. Something sexy. I kept my walls up, afraid that they would hear my thoughts. Kyoya lifted me out of the hole,I was going to tell him to put me down, that I was capable of getting out of the hole myself but it felt nice. He cradled me as if I were precious. When he set me down I almost pouted. I took a step away from him, being so close made me feel weird. He was hotter than his brothers. His mother or father must have been human because he had the asian eyes. His skin was pale and flawless. His eyes were silver, bright and flashing, which clashed with his hair that was black as ebony. He was smaller than his brothers, he may not have been the youngest but he looked it.

"Now, you must picture the animal in your head. Every aspect, the fur, what texture is it? Long? Short? How many legs? What kind of feet? Whiskers? Color? You must think of all these things. You must will yourself to become these animals." I pictured a dog. My old chocolate lab. His short hair, his long nose, his wagging tail, everything. It was a perfect picture in my head. I tried to will myself forward but something was wrong. I felt my bones crack and morph, but I did not hold the picture for long and ended up somewhere between a human and dog. The brothers never laughed but continued working on it with me. By the end of the night I was exhausted and had gotten no further than I was at the beginning of the lesson. They fed me and allowed me to put myself in the ground with the promise that I would not be locked under the earth again.


End file.
